Poison Ivy
by emtyler01
Summary: Takes place during The Avengers. Erin Tyler used to be an Agent of SHIELD. She was one of the best too. But after something went wrong she left. But now she must put the past behind her as she becomes an Avenger to help save the world from Loki. Oh, and one more thing. She's a Mutant. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first attempt at an Avengers Fanfiction so I hope you guys enjoy it. It will get better as the chapters go on and once the movie script will be in the story. This fic is mostly about what would happen if there was another member to the Avengers during the movie. This one just happens to be a mutant. I will be making some slight plot changes to the movie verse but that should be all. I may also add some romance in the end between Cap and my OC. Maybe ;). And also please no flames. I love reviews and I welcome constructive criticism but please no flames. So, without further ado, I present the first chapter. :)**

"Does anybody know how plants eat?" I say without turning around to face the class. I finish writing on the board and I turn around to see if any of my students have raised there hands. I sigh in disappointment when I see they have not. "Really? Nobody?" One little girl raises her hand. "Yes Meghan?"

"Isn't it something called photosynthesis Ms. Tyler?"

"Yes! Yes, it is!" I say very excitedly. "Photosynthesis is a process used by plants to convert energy from the sun into chemical energy that can be later released-" I am broken off when someone raises their hand. "Yes Tommy?"

"Sorry Ms. Tyler, but I think there's someone here to see you he says pointing to the door. My breath catches I'm my throat as I see him standing there. He looks so out of place in a hallway full of children. His long black coat looks the same as it did the last time I saw him. His eyepatch hasn't moved an inch and he still has the same look in his eyes. The look that means trouble.

"Ms. Tyler? Are you okay?" I am snapped back to reality to see my class staring at me. I look down at my hands to see them strangling the life out of a pencil.

"Um yes. Sorry." I stutter. "Um class dismissed. I'll see you all tomorrow." I make my way across the the class over to the door. I open up the door and watch all of my students leave. A few come up and give me hugs and say goodbye. I smile as they hug me and run off tripping over themselves to get outside.

Once they have all left I finally look up at him. The expression he gives me is one of importance. I make my way inside and gesture for him to follow me. I don't turn around as I begin to speak to him.

"Director Fury. What brings you here?" My voice is cold and hard. I reach my desk and turn around. "I thought I made it clear that I don't want anything to do with SHIELD."

"You made it perfectly clear Agent Tyler."

"Please don't call me that anymore. That's not who I am." I cringe when he says the name I was called for so long.

"Actually, I think your going to be called that very soon." Director Fury says with a grim tone to his voice. This catches my attention.

"What makes you say that?" As soon as the words leave my mouth, a small boy enters the room. Director Fury and I turn our heads sharply when we hear the door swing open. The boy seems to notice the look on our faces and he seems to realize he interrupted something.

"Oh um, sorry Ms. Tyler. I forgot my homework." He smiles apologetically.

"Oh that's quite alright Michael." I assure him. He quickly darts to his desk and retrieves a few papers. As he is about to walk out he abruptly turns around staring at Fury.

"If you don't mind me asking Sir, why do you have an eyepatch? Are you a pirate!" Michael asks with great enthusiasm. Fury seems to be perplexed at this question. I chuckle and walk over to Michael.

"Oh Michael," I smile. "We are a bit busy at the moment but I'm sure if you see Mr. Fury again he will be happy to answer your question." He seems quite content with this and he races off pulling the door shut on his way off. As I turn around the smile on my face disappears.

"Director Fury, why have you come?"

"We are in dire need of your powers. I assume that you know about the Tessaract. You were still with SHIELD when Thor came to Earth." I nod in response. "I had assigned Agent Barton to watch the Tessaract while Doctor Selvig was working on it. But Loki, brother of Thor, used the Tessaract to open a portal which he came through. He attacked the SHIELD base and during the process he turned some of our own. Barton and Selvig were two of them." My breath catches in my throat when I hear this. Clint Barton is one of my very good friends along with Natasha Romonaff. Sometimes while I was still with SHIELD, Strike Team Delta would require help and I was assigned to help them. Apparently my powers were useful when trying to strangle an assassin.

"Loki stole the Tessaract and he plans on starting a war. A war that America cannot defend against. I assume you know about The Avengers Initiative?" Fury questions me.

"Of course sir."

"Well than you should also know that you are apart of it." Of course I know. My powers are extraordinary. They weren't always though. But once I learned to control them, they are fantastic. I always used to think I was the only one in the world. I gained my powers when I turned 13. I was on the run for 6 years for fear of being killed by people who thought I was a freak. When I was nineteen, SHIELD found me. They took me in and gave me a job. And I actually enjoyed it. Going on missions for me was exhilarating. I liked it. When I joined SHIELD, I remember a few of the Agents said I was a freak and I didn't belong there. I was certain they were right until one mission in Bora Bora, where all of my team was captured and I was forced to use my powers to rescue them. Since than, I was a legend at SHIELD. But SHIELD didn't want the public or the Government to find out about me so they gave me a code name like they gave Barton and Romonaff one. They called my Poison Ivy to coincide with my name. I worked at SHIELD for seven years before the accident happened. Before my world was destroyed.

I am pulled back into reality when Fury coughs. "Yes Sir, I do know I am apart of it."

"Good. Because we need your help. Desperately. If we are to have any chance of defeating Loki, than we need you."

"Do you need me, or my powers?" I reply. I don't particularly want to go back with Fury, I mean, I know if I go back than I will be pulled into working for them like before. It won't just be this one time. I'll go back to missions and training and everything. It's not that I won't enjoy it, it's just with what happened before...

"We need you. All of you. Not just your powers." Fury says. Looking deep into my eyes. "And we need you know. More than ever before. Please." I sigh and look around the classroom. In the year and a half that I worked here I enjoyed it. I loved the kids and I liked teaching. But I knew deep down that I didn't enjoy it as much as going on missions.

"Alright Sir. I'll come with you." I relent. I look over at Fury and I almost swear I can see relief in his eyes. But that can't be true. Fury doesn't show emotions. "Just let me go to the desk and resign."

"I'll be waiting outside. And don't bother to clean up the room. I'll have a lesser Agent come and clean it soon." Fury doesn't even bother saying goodbye as he exits the room.

A moment after he leaves I grab my purse and head to the front office. When I arrive I go over to the desk. "Hey Elaine." I greet the lady who works at the front office.

"Hi Erin." She replies without looking up at me. She keeps typing away at the computer. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah actually. I have to resign." This grabs her attention. She looks up at me and starts asking questions.

"Why? Oh but the children love you!"

"I had a family thing come up and I have to move." I quickly say an alibi that I have used countless times for missions. She than process to ask me more questions but I intervene. "I actually have to go now. I have a flight to catch." I walk off with her still asking questions. When I get outside, I see a big black SHIELD car. I head over and climb in the passenger seat. Director Fury starts to drive away as I begin to ask some questions.

"So who will be there?"

"Romanoff, Stark, Banner, Rogers, and you." He replies easily. He probably knew I was going to ask all of these questions.

"What about Thor? He is Loki's brother."

"Thor is worlds away. I doubt he'll help us."

"Are we heading to the Helicarrier?" I already figured we were, but his response surprises me.

"We will after we make a small stop."

"And where might that be Sir." I ask.

"To pick up Rogers." I snap my head to look at him. Is he serious?

"Captain America? He's technically the first Superhero on earth and you haven't gotten him yet? Why were you getting me instead of him!?"

"Because Rogers will be harder to convince. He's still grieving over his generation. And I figured having a pretty girl there might help convince him." Now this response totally shocks me. Fury just called me pretty. For one thing, I've never thought I was too pretty. I mean sure I have blonde hair and blue eyes, but compared to other blonde hair and blue eyed girls, I was nothing!

"Excuse me?" I look at him with a queer expression on my face.

"Oh don't give me that look. I have seen you seduce men with your looks and than kill them. And it's not me calling you pretty, it's the records."

"Okay..." I say slowly. "But you also forgot that we are dealing with Rogers here. Not Stark. And I doubt that seducing a man from the past is going to work."

"I know what I'm doing Agent Tyler." He says firmly. "You've asked enough questions. It's my turn now." I look over at him in surprise. He's being very forward today.

"How are the powers doing?"

"Fine, fine. They've gotten stronger. And by the way, I hope you have plants on the Helicarrier because if we are attacked I will need some foliage to actually be of any use."

"I know. In the year you were gone, we found a few more mutants. None of them joined SHIELD but we have the records on file. You can read them when we get to the Helicarrier."

I will definitely read about them when we get on the Helicarrier. When I was still working with SHIELD, whenever we found a mutant I was always the one to talk to them. But none of the mutants I met would ever join. I am the only mutant to ever join SHIELD. I seriously doubt that any other mutants will ever join. I'm the odd one out. Some Agents say that it's because my abilities were always more powerful then any other mutants.

While other mutants have faint telepathic abilities or have pyrotechnic abilities, I control plants. I can make them grow, shrink, I can twist them to any shape or form. This include choking people, tying people up, and tripping people which is what I would do on missions.

But anyways, the fact that I am a mutant is the reason I am with SHIELD. Sometimes I love being a mutant and sometimes I hate it and sometimes I'm in between. But right now, hearing that my abilities could help save the world or it could also help destroy the world, I was in between. I mean sure, if we beat beat Loki, than that would be great. The world would be saved. But there was also a con. If we do beat Loki, the whole world will know about it. They will know about all of the Avengers. They will know about me.

They already recognize the names Iron Man and Captain America. But if we win, they will also recognize the names Black Widow, Hulk and Poison Ivy. Me. They will recognize me. Poison Ivy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here's the second chapter. You will notice some slight plot changes in this chapter along with the rest of the story. Thank you to all that read the first chapter. I really appreciate it. As always, please review, just no flames, but constructive criticism is welcome. Anyways, here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel The Avengers. I only own my OC, Erin, and whatever plot changes in have made.**

* * *

I live in Raleigh, North Carolina. It was the first place I ever really lived. Before I joined SHIELD, I was always on the run. I never really stayed in any place longer than a month for fear of being captured by scientists or something. That didn't really change even after I joined SHIELD. With them, I was either on a mission in some foreign country or on the Helicarrier. I still never really lived anywhere.

But when I left SHIELD, I moved to North Carolina. It was the first place I ever really lived. And I enjoyed it. But that's over now. From North Carolina, it takes about 15 hours give or take to get to New York. And that's where Rogers lives. But with Nick Fury driving, it only took us about 7 hours to get there.

We arrived at 9:00 PM in New York City. As we drive in I see Stark Towers.

"Whose getting Stark?" I question Fury.

"Agent Coulson is retrieving Stark and Agent Romanoff is collecting Doctor Banner." Nick replies, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Was Agent Romanoff not on a mission?" Normally Natsasha is almost always on a mission.

"She was, but we called her as soon as Barton was compromised." As soon as Fury mentions Barton I am reminded that the same thing could happen to any of us.

"Oh." I softly say. Fury turns his head and looks at me.

"I honestly think she's happy that your coming. Barton would've been excited as well." I smile when I hear this. Normally Natasha shows no emotion. But me and her share a very similar childhood. We were both forced to grow up to fast. It's almost the same way with Clint. I think of Natasha and Clint as my siblings. So the fact that Loki compromised Clint makes me want to take a plant and choke him till he begs for mercy. You would be surprised at all the ways I can use a plant to kill a person.

"I recently heard of a school in upper New York for mutants." I mention. "If SHIELD had not found me when they did, I probably would've gone." I look over to the Director to see his eyes set on the road. He makes no indication that he's going to respond.

I look out the window to see a few trees. They are scraggly and unkept, not looking very healthy. But then again, we are in the city with all of the gas and fumes. I doubt I will ever live in the city. Because my mutation links me with plants I would not like living in the city very much. I would much rather live in the country with all of the wildlife and forests.

The pitiful looking trees look so sad that I cannot help but close my eyes and concentrate on healthier looking trees. When I open my eyes I see the trees in full blossom and color, looking as if they were in a forest. Fury looks over and grunts.

"Someone will notice that."

"Oh come on Fury. Nobody pays any attention to trees in a city. Except for me." I argue. He looks back to the road and sighs. We drive for about an hour more. I drift in and out of sleep as we drive by the towering buildings.

* * *

I am shaken awake by Fury. I slowly blink open my eyes and yawn. "Are we here yet?"

"Yes." We are parked outside of a gym that looks much to old to be in New York. But I guess the Captain likes that.

"So how are we going to go about this?" I ask. "You go in first, I go in first, we go in together?"

"I think I'm going to have you go in first." Fury decides.

"Do you want me to say anything? Do anything?" I question. My heart starts to race as it used to before I would go on missions.

"Just go in, sit down and watch him. When he notices and asks what your doing, just say your doing some work for SHIELD. I don't want him to freak out about SHIELD like he did when he first woke up." Fury instructs me.

"Yes sir."

I climb out of the car and just as I am about to shut the door Fury says, "Welcome back Agent Tyler." I smile and slam the door to the car. I walk into the gym and look around. There appears to be nobody here. Suddenly, I hear a grunt from the other room. I walk into the room to see a blonde haired man, quite handsome I might add, killing a punching bag. I slowly go over and sit down on a bench and pull out my phone. I lazily scroll through it while watching the Captain. I have done this multiple time on missions.

When I look up, Rogers seems to be in a completely different world. His eyes are focused on nothing else but the punching bag. He looks angry. My gaze drifts down to his arms. They are shining with sweat. I look down on my phone again and go on Instagram. As I scroll through the posts, while keeping one eye on Rogers, I see posts that my students had made. They were goodbye posts. The school must have sent out an email that I left. My heart broke a little bit as I saw each post. Some had teacher quotes, some were pictures of me with my students and some were random pictures with the students saying goodbye.

For one moment, just one, I almost regret leaving. Almost. I am suddenly jerked back to reality as I see the Captain punch the bag halfway across the room. I look back to his face and I see him slowly blinking back to reality. He shakes his head, as if ridding his mind of painful memories. He looks around the room, his eyes finally falling on me. His eyes contain a bit of confusion, curiosity, and suspicion. He opens his mouth to speak.

"You know, most people come to a gym to work out. Not go on a telephone." His tone is a bit suspicious but mostly careless. I, for one, am surprised by his response. It's a response I would have expected from Stark. Not a ninety year old soldier.

I let out a wisp of a smile and reply. "I'm not most people." The Captains eyes travel over my body, trying to see if I can be trusted. He eventually seems to decide that I'm alright and he picks up another punching bag , attaching it to the hook. He begins punching it and he asks another question.

"Aren't most people in bed right now?"

I look up from my phone and smile. "Like I said before, I'm not most people. And your not in bed either." I point out. He looks at me wearily.

"What are you doing anyways?" He doesn't even bother looking at me when he asks this question.

"Just some work," I say looking down at me phone. I look up as I finish my sentence. "For SHIELD." I finish with a small smile. When I say this, Rogers stops completely. He stares at his punching bag for a moment than looks at me.

"I see." He replies. "You trying to get me back into the world?" I open my mouth to reply but just as I am about to speak I hear Fury's voice come from the hallway.

"Actually, trying to save it." I turn my head as Director Fury walks into the room and I chuckle. Leave it to Nick Fury to make a great entrance. As Fury walks over to Captain Rogers, I stand up and tuck my phone into my back pocket. I brush the hair away from my face and walk over to stand beside Nick.

"Hello again, Captain Rogers." Nick greets him. "I'm sure you remember me, but I'm Director Nick Fury with SHIELD." Rogers nods his head in recognition. Fury looks to me and I introduce myself.

"Pleasure to meet you Captain. I'm Agent Erin Tyler." I politely say.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Miss." I smile at his good mannered greeting. We could use more men like him. You wouldn't believe how many men have introduced themselves and then invited me to bed.

"Captain," Fury starts. "We need your help." He than goes on to tell Rogers about Loki and how he stole the Tesseract. I am yanked back into the conversation when I hear my name. "If you help us, you will be working very closely with other remarkable people such as yourselves and Agent Tyler here." A look of confusion crosses over Rogers face.

"Agent Tyler? We will have a lady helping us? Isn't that improper?" I don't know why this bothers me. Maybe it's because I think Rogers doubts me, or I've had too many men underestimate me before. I don't know. But whatever it is. It rubs me the wrong way.

"Actually Captain Rogers, you will have two, "ladies", helping you with this situation. And you should be glad you said that in front of me and not the other for she would have taken great offense to that." I say coldly, referring to Natasha. "And I can assure you, I am quite capable of taking care of myself thank you very much."

Rogers looks a little taken aback when I say this. I guess he is not so used to have a woman inform a man that she does not need him to protect her. Normally, I would laugh at the look on his face, but at the moment, not so much.

I glance over at Fury to see him smiling at my "outburst". Rogers still looks quite embarrassed but I force myself not to smile at his look of disbelief.

"My apologies Ma'am." Rogers finally said. "I did not realize-"

"Realize what, Captain Rogers? That I am not a stereotypical housewife that just sits around all day reading magazines and cooking dinner? The world that you knew has changed Captain Rogers. And don't call me ma'am." I spit out. I feel a little remorse for what I said, but whatever. He had to learn sometime.

Rogers just looks at the ground without replying. I look over at Fury. He looks at me and continues explaining the situation to Rogers.

"Will you help?" Fury finally says. Rogers walks over to his duffel back and begins unwrapping his hands.

"If we can't get the Tesseract back from Loki, there's a good chance he'll take over the earth?" Rogers asks.

"There's a damn good chance he'll take over the earth." I respond. Rogers gives us one, long, last look before consenting.

"It sounds like I don't have much of a choice."

"So it seems." I tell him.

"Fine. I'll come." Rogers says.

"Good, we'll leave now." Fury orders. "You'll be given clothes when we arrive so no need to go back to your apartment." Fury turns around and head toward the car. I gesture for Rogers to follow but as we enter the lobby of the gym, Fury takes a sharp turn and heads for the stairs. Confused, I don't question him but I follow him upstairs. Once we're on the second floor, Fury open the door to the roof.

I step out into the cool air and allow my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I look around the roof and a smile breaks out on my face when I see it. There is a small jet landed on the roof. But this is not what makes me smile.

"Coulson!" I excitedly say. I walk over to him and give him a hug. "Oh I haven't seem you in forever!"

Coulson chuckles. "It's good to see you to Agent Tyler." He looks past me and his eyes widen and his breath quickens. "Oh my gosh. It's actually him! It's Captain America!" I laugh at Coulsons childlike antics.

"Don't get to excited." I chide. "He's just a man. And I already had to yell at him." When I say this Coulsons eyes widen.

"You yelled at him! Why?!"

I sigh and explain. "He insulted me and stated that because I was a woman, I should not be fighting Loki." Coulson just closes his eyes and mutters.

Fury and Cap head over to the jet while I look over the jet. When Cap is standing in front of Coulson, I look at Coulson and his face is priceless. He has an expression of awe, disbelief, and excitement.

"Now, you two," Fury starts pointing at me and Rogers. "Will be going with Coulson to your destination. I will meet you there." He turns and starts walking back to the door. Not even bothering to say goodbye.

Coulson turns and board the jet while me and Rogers follow. Once on, we sit down and Coulson goes up with the pilot. Me and Rogers are sitting across from each other when he apologizes.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier Agent Tyler." He starts off. "I just didn't expect-"

"It's quite alright, Captain Rogers." I cut in. Maybe my outburst was a little to much. Just a little.

"You actually remind me of someone I knew back when... you know." He says. I just nod in response. We sit in an awkward silence for about ten minutes until Coulson comes back and formally introduces himself to Rogers.

"I would just like to say Sir. It's an honor having you here. Really." Coulson beams. I laugh to myself at how uncomfortable Rogers looks.

"Well I hope I'm the man for the job." Rogers plays it off.

"Oh you are." Coulson insists. Rogers gets up and heads over to the front of the jet and Coulson follows him. "We have made a few modifications to the suit."

"The suit?" Rogers say surprisedly. "Aren't the stars and strips a little old fashioned?"

"With all that's happening, people might need a little old fashioned." Coulson says very grimly. I suddenly sneeze causing the men's attention to be drawn to myself. "Agent Tyler!" Coulson perkily says. "We have also made some modifications to the Poison Ivy suit.

My suit is adapted to my mutation. While it looks like a regular Agents suit, it allows me to have some more flexibility and allow me to do more things to fight using my mutation.

"Poison Ivy?" Rogers says confusedly.

"It's my code name." I explain to him.

"Why Poison Ivy?" I sigh when he asks this. I was going to have to tell him sometime. Nows a good a time as any.

"I'm a mutant. A human being with a certain power. My mutation has to do with plants. I can bend them to my will, I can grow them, I can basically do whatever I want with them. That's why my code name is Poison Ivy." I finish looking straight at him, seeing what his reaction is.

He looks confused at first, than he just looked normal. This reaction surprises me. I didn't expect him to be okay with it. Not at first. But I smile a little. This will save me from some more awkwardness.

"Okay." He says. I smile even bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you to all that followed and favorited. So here is Chapter 3. Like in previous chapters, you will notice some slight plot changes. As always, please review. It always makes my day to receive a review. I will remind you that the constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames. And also, if any of you guys watch the TV show, Agents of Shield, you may want to check out the one shot I have written about it. You may enjoy it. So without further ado, may I present chapter 3. **

"Coulson?" I start to whine. "How much longer?" I am normally a very patient person. Normally. But the situation we are dealing with right now, is not normal.

"We're almost there Agent Tyler." Coulson said sounding very annoyed. "If your such an impatient person I don't know how you survived on all of those missions."

"At least I could keep myself busy on the missions." I grumble. I look over at the Captain to see his messing around with some sort of tablet. When I see his confused face I can't help but laugh.

He looks at me and frowns. "What?"

"Nothing." I chuckle. He opens his mouth to say something but he is interrupted by Coulson informing us that we are descending. When I hear this, I tilt my head back and groan, "Finally!".

We begin the descent and in less 2 minutes we are on the Helicarrier. The flight deck is soon lowered and me, Coulson, and Rogers walk off the jet. Once my eyes adjust to the sun, I look around to see jets being tied down and Agents running around everywhere. It looks crazy. Loki has definitely created quite the panic around here.

A smile creeps onto my face when I see a familiar face walking towards me and the Captain. "Natasha!" I cry as I rush over to her. I see her smile and walk a little faster. When I reach her, we both open our arms and hug each other.

"Erin!" She says while we're hugging. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Oh I've missed you!" I chuckle. We break out of the hug and she hold me at an arm length away.

"How was teaching?" She asks

"Oh it was good. A little tough at times, but it was fun." I laugh.

"I can't believe you even have the patience!" She exclaims. "I would much rather go on a life threatening mission than teach the third grade." She and I both laugh when she says this.

"Come on." I lead her over to Coulson and the Captain. "Captain Rogers, this is Agent Romanoff." I introduce. "She is the other "lady" that we will be working with." I say, reminding him of our dispute earlier.

"Lady?" Natasha question.

I turn my head towards her and say very discreetly, "We, um, had a little dispute earlier over, um, feminism." She shows a wisp of a smile and nods her head.

"Ma'am." Rogers greets her.

"Hi." She curtly says. She then turns to Coulson. "They need you on the bridge." She informs him.

Coulson nods and turns to leave. "See you later." He says to no one in particular. Natasha soon starts to walk away from the jet and Rogers and I follow.

"There was quite the buzz around here, when we found you in the ice." She says to Rogers. "We thought Coulson was gonna swoon." Rogers gives her a quizzical look as I laugh. I had worked with Coulson long enough to know his childlike idolization of Captain America. It was quite humorous actually. Watching a grown man go on and on for hours at a time about him. It gave all of the Agents at SHIELD something to laugh about.

"Did he ask you to sign his trading cards yet?" Natasha continues. She looks straight ahead as Rogers turns and looks surprised.

"Trading cards?" He questions.

"They're vintage. He's very proud." Natasha says with a small smile. Coulson's antics can bring a smile onto anyone's face.

"He's very..." Rogers pauses, trying to find the right word. "Enthusiastic." He decides. "About-"

"You?" I cut in. "Don't worry. He'll eventually lay off. He's just in shock." I say as if I'm telling a big secret. Both Natasha and Rogers chuckle.

I look around the flight deck to see a man dressed in a suit looking very confused and stumbling around looking at all of the Agents. "Is that Doctor Banner?" I point him out to Natasha.

She nods in response. Rogers heads over to Banner with me and Natasha following. Halfway over to Banner, Rogers calls his name. "Doctor Banner." Banner hears his name and twists his head trying to find the source until he finds us. He walks over and shakes Rogers hand.

"Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming." Banner greets him.

"The word is you can find the Tesseract." Captain Rogers says confidently. When Banner hears these words he looks a little insecure.

Wringing his hands he replies. "Is that the only word on me?" He must be referring to the "other guy".

"Only word I care about." The Captain graciously replies. I look to my side to see Natasha a little ways behind me with her hand on her ear, a look of concentration on her face. Fury must be talking to her through her comm.

"And you are?" I whip my head around to see Banner staring at me.

"I'm Agent Erin Tyler. Nice to meet you Doctor Banner." I say as I shake his hand.

"Oh yes. They told me about you." He says with a look of wonder.

"All good things I hope." I joke.

"I, for one, think your abilities are extraordinary." He says with eyes wide. "And I might admit, I'm a bit glad that I'm not the only person here with," he pauses, trying to find the right word.

"Something that defines them from a regular person." I say with a smile. I don't mind Doctor Banner mentioning this. To be honest, I'm kind of glad that he is here too. That way I'm not the only one with, well, you know. Our little threesome of me, Banner, and Rogers starts walking toward the edge of the hellicarrier, leaving Natasha behind.

They continue talking while I sort of look around. Not really listening. I soon turn around when I hear Natasha's voice.

"Gentlemen," she begins, obviously not talking to me. I step back to stand beside her. "You may want to step inside. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe."

"Is this a submarine?" Rogers says incredulously.

"Really?" Doctor Banner says looking exasperated. "They want me in a pressurized, metal container?"

Suddenly the turbines come out and start to turn. I look at the surprise etched on both men's faces. "Come on boys." Natasha turns and I follow, looking behind to make sure Rogers and Banner were following me. Once inside, I turned to Natasha. "Fury doesn't need to see me. And Coulson told me they modified my suit. Can I go suit up?" I ask her. She turns to me with a smile on her face.

"Go ahead. I'll be suiting up after I drop these guys off."

"Thanks." I grin.

I turn to leave when Natasha calls me back. "Oh wait! One more thing!" I turn around to see her reach into her pocket. She pulls out a small, easily concealable device. "Fury told me to give you a comm.". She tells me as she hands it to me. "Just let Fury know when you put it in."

"Got it." I say. I jog to my room knowing that time is of the essence and I should get down to the bridge soon. Once I reach my room I turn towards the control panel and punch in the password. It hasn't changed since last time I was here. The door opens with a slight click and swings open. I quickly walk in while scanning the room. Barely anything has changed. I smile.

I walk over to my bed and see my suit lying on it. I can already see noticeable changes in it. It is still black but it is made from a different material than last time. Stretchier, more flexible material. I can see a few more hiding places for knives and guns. While I normally only use my mutation on missions, I will never turn down a knife or gun. I quickly shed my clothes and pull on the suit. One thing has not changed about the uniform. It's still as skin tight as ever.

After the suit is all zipped, I walk over to the small vanity beside the bathroom. I look in the mirror to see the suit showing all of my body's curves. I focus my attention onto my long, blonde hair. I put it up in a ponytail so it will not get in my way while working. I put in the earpiece Natasha gave me and I tap in. "Director Fury? This is Agent Tyler."

I hear the cackle of the comm and I soon hear his voice. "Agent Tyler. I assume you are dressed for a mission?"

"Yes Sir." My voice has taken on that formality that it usually has with Agents of a higher rank than me. Not that there are many Agents with a higher ranking than me. So normally only Fury. I happen to be a Level 7 Agent. Same as Barton and Romanoff.

"Good. Come down to the bridge immediately." He orders. I am already walking down the hallways when he begins informing me on recent events. "We think we have found Loki in Germany. I want Romanoff, you and Rogers to go."

"I'll be there right away Sir." He doesn't bother responding. As I jog down the hallways, the few Agents I see nod their heads to me. A few welcome me back.

I soon reach the bridge to see Natasha and Rogers suited up. "When are we leaving." I ask Natasha.

"Now." She grimly replies. I quickly run over to a table with some guns and knives lying there. I grab 2 guns and 2 knives and strap them onto my suit. I don't know if I am allowed to take these, but at the moment I really don't care. I turn my head to see Rogers and Natasha leaving.

I finish strapping on the weapons and run after them. I quickly catch up and fall beside Natasha. Her face is grim and unreadable. She walks fast without stopping. "Do you think Barton will be there?" I ask the million dollar question.

Without looking at me she replies. "I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed. It really makes my day when that happens. I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't want to ramble on so here you guys go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel The Avengers. I only own my OC, Erin, and whatever plot changes I have made.**

Once we're all on the jet, Natasha sits down and grabs a headset from the pilots seat. "This is Jet 421 requesting takeoff." She speaks in the headset. Her co-pilot presses a few buttons on the console as I hear the engines hum to life. We start to drive around the rest of the jets and we make our way onto the runway. Once the pathway is clear, the jet starts to speed off and we lift off into the air.

Me and Rogers both sit down in an awkward silence. After a minute or two, I go up to the cockpit. "Agent Romanoff, where's the bottled water?" I am starting to feel the familiar slowdown in my body when I go too long without water or sunlight. My body is closely linked to plants thanks to my mutation. I need water and sunlight to function like a regular plant would. If I go to long without either, my mutation slows down and isn't as useful. And I definitely don't want that happening if we encounter Loki.

"It's in the back." Romanoff replies, not taking her eyes off of the control panel. I make my way towards the back of the jet, stumbling a few times because of the slight jet turbulence. I start to shift through boxes and bags that contain loads of dry goods and energy drinks. I soon see a box labeled 'water' and I lift off top. Inside is bottles upon bottles of water. There's so much water I let out a small gasp.

"Is everything all right?" I hear Rogers voice. He must have heard me. I laugh when I hear the slight worry in his voice.

"Everything is fine Captain Rogers." I chuckle. "It's just, we have enough water to last us a year." I finish with a giggle. I look up at him and he has a look of amusement plastered on his face.

"Most people don't find that as amusing as you do." He says as I grab a bottle of water.

"What can I say?" I laugh. "I have a weird sense of humor." He just laughs as I unscrew the top of the water. I down the liquid in about 30 seconds and than toss the bottle in a bag that I assume is meant for trash. If it isn't, oh well.

Rogers and I just sit across from each other for the and talk quietly about nothing that really matters for the remainder of the fly to Germany. During our little conversation, I find that the I really like the Captain. I mean, besides how uptight he is, and his old fashioned outlook on society, he's actually pretty fun to talk to.

"Oh Shit." As soon as Rogers and I hear those words leave Natasha's mouth, we know something is wrong. Both of us leap up from our seats and go to the cockpit.

"What is it?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"We're a few blocks away from Loki, but Fury's scan of technology shows us that he has civilians surrounded." Natasha growls in frustration.

"Well, looks like your up, Captain Rogers." I turn to face him. His face is hard and emotionless. He quickly gets up and grabs a parachute and puts it on.

"Agent Tyler will tell you the route to go once your on the ground." Natasha informs him without taking her eyes off the dark sky. I walk over to beside him and hand him an earpiece that I'll use to talk to him.

"Ok, once your on the ground, tap the earpiece once to activate. I'll direct you to where Loki is." I instruct. "Ready?" He nods in response. "Lower the floor!" I yell back to Natasha. The floor lowers and I add one more word of encouragement before he jumps. "Good luck!" I yell over the wind.

"I won't need it." He says as he jumps out. I smile at his confidence as I walk back over to the control panel.

"You sure your not going?" Natasha questions me. This takes me by surprise. Why would I go with Rogers?

"Of course. Why?"

"I've just never known you to sit out of a fight before."

"Yeah, well, I'm needed up here." The tone of my voice ends the conversation.

"Agent Tyler?" I soon hear the static of the comm buzz in my ear. "I'm on the ground."

"Okay. Which street are you on." This goes on for about 3 minutes, me telling him to turn right or left. Eventually, we get close enough for Loki to let Cap take over.

"Okay, Captain Rogers. You should be able to see Loki now."

"Yeah, I got him."

Once I hear this, I head over to Natasha. "He can see Loki." I inform her. She nods her head in response, flipping a few switches on the console.

"Captain Rogers," I turn, my back facing away from the front of the jet. "Once you have Loki's attention away from the civilians, tell me and we'll come back you up."

He doesn't respond.

"Captain Rogers?" My voice raises. "Captain Rogers do you copy?" All I hear are grunts and scuffles that signify he's in a fight. I whip around to Natasha and speak in a hurried tone. " Captain Rogers isn't replying and it sounds as if there's a fight."

"Okay, our best option is to intervene and capture Loki." She says, flipping switches and pressing buttons. "You may want to hold on tight to something." The jet flys forward as I shakily make my way to the back. I grab a bottle of water and shakily drink it, trying not to spill the liquid with the turbulence.

I toss the bottle into a bag as we slow down. I dart to the front of the jet as I take in my surrounding. I see civilians running away from the scene as Loki points a blue, glowing scepter at Rogers. A machine gun drops from the bottom of the jet and Natasha presses a button on her headset.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." She forcefully commands. Apparently Loki does not take well to people ordering him around for he points the scepter at the jet and a blue beam hurtles toward us. The jet narrowly misses the beam as I am thrown to the floor. When I stand up, I see Rogers and Loki tumbling all over the place.

"He's all over the place." I grumble. "We can't shoot without hitting Rogers." Loki is tossing Rogers all over the place like he's just a doll. We are certainly not doing as well as we hoped. Apparently a God is a good match for a super soldier.

Suddenly, the screen in front of Natasha starts flashing PA SYSTEM OVERRIDE and music is blasted into the jet. I barely have time to realize who it is when a voice comes into the jet.

"Agent Romanoff, you miss me?"

Stark.

I only see a flash of red and and gold zoom up to Rogers and Loki. Stark abruptly stops while hovering a few feet above the ground. He holds up his hands and a beam of light shoots out and hits Loki in the chest. Loki doesn't bother standing back up. He just sits and wait for Rogers and Stark to come and "escort" him to the jet.

As I the floor lowers, I walk over and see Rogers and Stark sit Loki down in a seat and cuff his hands. I quickly stride over to them.

"Good work Captain." The men's heads snap up to me. Loki looks me over, probably working me in to some master plan of his to take over the world. Starks eyes flash with recognition when he sees me. I've never met him, but he's probably hacked into SHIELDs data base and heard about me. Rogers just looks at me and nods his head as thanks to my compliment.

I turn my head to Stark and greet him. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Stark." I politely say.

He holds out his hand and smiles. "I've heard about you, Miss Tyler. Mutant, linked to plants, one of the best Agents of SHIELD, left SHIELD because-" I silence him with a look. No one needs to know why I left.

Rogers looks at me in confusion, obviously curious as to why I left. Stark continues on. "Well your back now, that's all that matters. I read your file, I hope you don't mind."

"I figured you had." I chuckle.

"Good, then. I don't think I'm gonna have a problem working with you." He says as he fixes Rogers with an icy glare while I sigh. I had expected the two not to get along. I mean, Rogers is a born leader. In the war, they destroyed all those Nazi camps under his supervision. And he just acts like a leader should act.

Now Stark, don't get me wrong or anything. He's a good guy. I mean, he's owner of Stark Industries and he's Iron Man and he's a good leader. But he's so modern, while Cap is so old fashioned. They're both good leaders, they just have very different ways of leading.

Both men stare at each other without speaking. I just stand there looking back and forth from both men. When neither one shows signs of speaking I sigh and attempt a start at a conversation.

"Well, we should be getting back to the Helicarrier in about an hour give or take, so you guys might as well get comfortable with each other. Not to mention, you guys are going to be working very closely together over the next few hours." I finish with a smile. Rogers just grumbles and walks away, while Stark stands firmly where he is. No intention of moving. I just sigh and grab another water bottle.

I walk back up to Natasha and look at the radar. Everything looks clear so we should be getting to the Helicarrier with no trouble. Hopefully.

I go back over to where Loki is sitting and think. Why did he give up so easily? I mean, he's a god. You think he would give more of a fight. Rogers soon voices my thoughts.

"I don't like it." He grumbles to me and Stark.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Stark somewhat agrees.

"I don't remember it ever being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Rogers confesses.

"He is the god of mischief." I remind them. "So maybe fighting isn't his strongest suit." I suggest. He could have more tricks up his sleeve.

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older guy." Stark cuts in. "What's your thing, pilates?"

"Excuse me?" Rogers takes a step closer to Stark as I sigh. Leave it to Stark to create drama.

"It's like calisthenics." Stark "explains". "You might have missed a few things doing time as a capsicle." I step forward a little bit, ready to intervene if Stark goes to far.

"You know, Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Rogers shoots back.

"Fury doesn't tell his Agents everything." I grumble, thinking back to when Fury "neglected" to tell me stuff for missions. I shudder at what went wrong on that one mission because of what he didn't tell me. After that mission is when I left SHIELD. If he had only told me that one, important piece of information nothing would've gone wrong. I would not have left, she wouldn't have been murdered, and everything would have been alright. But Fury just had to keep his little secrets.

I am jerked from my thought as a clap of thunder shakes the jet. The men's argument suddenly comes to a stop. "Where is this coming from?" Natasha mumbles.

I look over to Loki to see a frightened look on his face.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightening?" Rogers says.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki replies. The thunder and lightening shake the jet until one clap of thunder where the jet drops a few feet. I dart to the window and try to see what caused it, but all I see is rain. I hear a squeal of metal and look over to see the floor being dropped. A large, muscular figure enters the plane. I see a red cape and hammer in his possession. Stark tries to attack but the figure takes the hammer and sends him to the front of the jet.

The newcomer grabs Loki and jumps out of the plane.

I think back to what I saw. He had a red cloak and a hammer.

A hammer.

Thor.


End file.
